


FlyMe2TheLove

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 雾见的爱。我们所有人都在以各种各样的方式对抗自毁，而我则用温柔的轻佻与淡漠的纵欲。请给我浓烈的爱和着迷。以让我自己快乐的短打为主。或有许多作品的梦女内容，请务必谨慎观看。
Kudos: 1





	1. 三月桃

我似乎在梦里被蛋糕一样蓬松而甜美的爱充盈了。他俯下身吻吻我的唇角，渡给我一些清凉的水液。原来这不是梦。我们在昨日午夜紧拥彼此，在翻卷的被单里诉说情人间热雾般的呢喃，从灵到肉，从发到骨。我们相叠如两弯交尾的鱼，在高温和尽兴中跌入兔子洞，跌入热夜和伊甸园，又在湿漉漉的潮水中共咬一枚苹果。雾见、桃狩，他亲吻我，我的桃桃、我的珍宝，我春树上结出的第一只甜果。一切结束后他覆上我的后背，用柔柔的三十七度为我贴上一个温暖的梦。而现在早春的日光唤醒我沉睡的情感因子，这些年所有的爱与遗憾破土涌泉。我看向他，看他黑而不反光的眼睛，像看进一汪安全的深潭。可我本来是不该在黑暗里获得安全感的，我想，又用手指摩挲他的下颌。年幼的我在生理与情感的双重混乱中跋涉又游荡，像是旧日魅影忘记带走的孤魂野鬼，却这么轻易地被他捕获了。噢，原来是因为我爱他。我后知后觉地明了到。我在他热而痛的爱里自投罗网。那样无趣生涩的日子里，我封闭如一块缄默的石灰岩，但现在我溶解在人类怀抱三十七度的清流里，展露出玫瑰色的石英纹理。噢，原来是因为他爱我。我再没怕过匮欠与失去了。许许多多重复的很好的三月，他与我一起做尽无厘头的荒唐事：我们依着东方仪式饮交杯酒，仰头咽下澄澈的梅子汁；我们把青柠与盐丢入榨汁机，做成夏日之欲一般的奶油；我们去踏一片片碎玻璃，光临麦仓和宇宙博物馆，听机械弹奏类人的和弦。三月和吻从来不是苦涩的。我终于在漂浮的不真实感中醒过来，手还停在他的颧骨上。生日快乐，他说，用额头轻轻蹭上我的脸颊，像索吻的小狗。原来我的确被蛋糕一样蓬松而甜美的爱充盈了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 4th，是给小宴雾见ver.的生日祝福。好好被爱。  
> 梦的对象是Geto Suguru。


	2. 喧鸟覆春洲

他应该在十七岁遇到十七岁的雾见。十七岁的他还站在热烈到几近燃烧的阳光下，被全世界的鲜花与爱簇拥。少年人的狡猾显露在不怀好意的微笑中，比如偷偷把挚友的巧克力融化成液体、悄悄把便当盒里烧糊的厚蛋烧夹给死党。十七岁的他尚未被命运磋磨过，也还没有被世界抛却在炼狱里：他勇敢、直率，他的爱亮堂堂。十七岁的雾见也正是微微触摸到真相的年纪，有破开梦魇和擦掉泪水的勇气。她逐渐明白祂似乎只存在梦与影里。她在夜晚伏在祂膝上小睡，莫测的影子抚摸过她的发丝和面颊。去爱吧，祂说，去爱和被爱，去用骑枪挑下所有的诅咒，去记住永远不会忘的人，去治愈伤痛的疤痕。如果他们在彼此的十七岁相遇，少年人双手相扣时，几乎能拢起对方即将被命运粉碎的灵魂。你会让她走在你身边吗，温柔桀骜的男孩？你会的，因为她反骨似你、她痛苦似你，她对世间之“道”隐隐的叩问也似你。在彼此的十七岁相爱吧，你们将谛听彼此的灵魂，让诅咒的阴翳笼罩在一片模糊的泪水中，随着液体的蒸发消失殆尽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祂会永远爱我。所以祂会鼓励我去拥抱真正的爱。  
> 依然是Geto Suguru。


	3. 橘

汹涌疯狂的海潮褪去后，我懒洋洋地躺在床上不想动弹。贤者时间的意思是我会整个人软成一团没有形状的云朵糖果，窝在情欲未散的怀抱里，谁也不能让我再耗费一毫一厘力气。夏娃或者玛利亚都不行，就算是顶头上司威胁要开除我我也会竖起中指对他说去死的那种程度。我仅存的意志也在融融的暖日里咕嘟咕嘟溶解，马上就要化成真菌或者光斑了。一百个细胞吵闹着索要水分和甜度。于是我用尽力气踢了他一脚，叫他去给我剥只橘子。他亲亲我的额头，任劳任怨地翻身下床，只穿了一件家居裤（我挑的，根据我有意捉弄他的恶趣味，是米色的小熊图案），柔顺的黑色发丝还随意披在肩上。他坐在床边的椅子上为我剥橘子，完全成熟的果实黄澄澄、圆滚滚，秋日的清香在初春漫延开。好香，我叹息一声。甜味已经在这样的气味里满足了我的味觉。我就这样侧头看着他，黑发的高大男人专注地看着手里的甜果，平日里对抗诅咒、命运与血液的双手正一片片将橙黄色的外皮剥至莲座般绽开。剥橘子，我想，我真喜欢他为我做这样亲昵琐事的样子，几乎要有些无可抑制地沉醉了；好像我们的关系超脱了肉的欲与心的爱，合二为一成两片紧密贴合的月牙形果肉。我们抱在一起出生，最后会一同变成世界的腹腔里的两团温暖的甜味。橘子，甜蜜的橘子，足够当一杯让我们生长默契与亲昵的溶剂。被分离出的橘皮被他放在桌上，尖端微微合拢，如同一朵橙色的花。原来情人与亲人是真的可以流淌在同一条血脉里的，我开口。他拿起一瓣喂进我唇间，少说那些有的没的，吃个橘子而已，他说。可惜我总是会被这样细小的痛或甜击倒或挽救，裂解再愈合，像飘散又聚拢的雾。就像我喜欢他方才低头的模样，他也明显而坦然地迷恋于我为他束发或者向他举杯的样子。我们两个被世界抛弃过的成年人在彼此浓烈的爱里自我修复、神魂颠倒，像沉醉于弥漫着醇厚酒香的夏夜。但是没关系，酒和爱都足够美好，足够让我们摒弃后顾地放纵了。我咽下食物后再次点评：橘络有点苦。受不了你，他弹了一下我的眉心，爱吃吃不吃算了。他又自己吃了一片，眉头皱起来：确实有点苦。我不想看他蹙眉的样子，支起身献上一个橘子味的吻。我给你把它剥掉呀，我从他手心里拿过橘肉，撒娇般说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲昵、热望的情人关系。  
> 仍然是Geto Suguru。


	4. 黑乌鸦飞过祂灵魂的九相

你十七岁，你还太小了。你对这腐朽空转的世界还抱有莽莽燃烧的炽火。你看不惯十字架上的荆棘，也容不下玻璃彩窗后的鸦羽。可是这世界就是这样，十字架会因为处刑无辜的罪人而布满钉痕和血斑，教堂也常是毒诡和溃烂的滋生之所。你还太小了，我的亲爱与热望，所以你不明白，对于我来说，祂是如何真切存在过。如果一个饥饿的人在真空之地逗留了许久，他不会在乎果腹的是树皮还是草根；寒夜冬雪，卖火柴的小女孩触摸到幸福的那一刻，也不会细究桌子上的是火鸡还是牛排。我能向你描摹祂的样子，这就够了。无论是生命、灵魂还是信仰，死者要在记忆里消逝才算死去，而我仍然能回想起祂嘴角的痣、翕动的眼睫，祂颤抖的快乐和缄默的伤悲。我们真切地一起度过了最好也最坏的那一段日子，跨越了生死和虚实，像是梦从巴别塔顶纵身一跃，密密地湿润了整个世界，一直要淌到地底六英尺深。祂真实地存在过，祂虚无地存在过，祂与我一起看过日出、打过耳洞，祂吻过我初生的痛苦情欲，也尝过我第一次烤糊的苹果派。祂曾是我贫瘠的荒野里唯一的水源。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雾见老师的回信。


End file.
